The Black Cloak: A Harry Potter Fanfic
by roman.reed
Summary: The murder of a muggle-born has led two aurors, Liv and Orion into an investigation. What they don't realize is that this murder is connected to a long string of murders of wizards and witches of muggle decent. They have to stop whoever is committing these murders before its too late. (Set within Harry Potter universe.


The Black Cloak(A Harry Potter Fanfic)

 **Hello I begun writing this fic about a week ago for entertainment but I decided to post it to this site. If you review I will give you a shout out (i'm hoping for 5-10 reviews) You will notice that the story revolves around characters that I made up but the fictional Universe is completely JK Rowlings. Also it takes place shortly after cursed child.**

Chapter 1: The New Auror

Liv sat in front of her boss's desk with a wretched look on her face. She didn't know why she was here but she knew there had to be something wrong. Her boss Mr. Harred wasn't someone who wished to be disturbed by something out of the norm. "So why am I here?" Liv asked sternly. There was a pause before Mr. Harred said "To give you a partner so you can start solving those cases, although he seems to be running a bit late." "A partner? I don't need a partner, it's easier to solve cases on my own." Liv responded. Mr Harred seemed unfazed by Liv's objections. Then out of nowhere a few cups of tea appeared with some sugar and spoons on a large china plate. "Wow finally the tea arrived." Mr Harred said ignoring the annoyed look on Liv's face "See when the house elves used to work here at the Ministry, they were quick about making the tea, but ever since they hired witches and wizards to do these jobs it seems to take twice as long." he said as he stirred some sugar into his tea. He knew that Liv was not going to be happy with having a partner but she would end up having to put up with him anyway. All of a sudden a man barged into the office with a packet full of papers and a small satchel hanging from his belt. He had a rather large green coat that clashed with Liv's grey colored robes. "Sorry I was late. I ran into one nasty goblin whom I happened to owe money too." The man said as he brushed his golden brown hair back and he sat down next to Liv handing the packet of papers he was holding to his new boss. Mr Harred responded quite apprehensively "Well the man of the hour, Mr ah… Orion Blaine," He said his name as if this was the first time he ever heard it. Orion looked up with an almost shy look upon his face, he looked as though he expected Mr. Harred to say that he wasn't giving him the job that he so desperately craved. Then Mr. Harred simply handed Orion the papers and said. "Congratulations son, you're now the newest Aurour in the detective branch." Orion couldn't contain his excitement, he replied with "Thank you sir, I'll do very good at this job, I promise." "Im sure you will that's why I Hired you for this position. Liv Clearwater does get very lonely you know." Mr Harred said as Liv glared at him. "Well you two best be off now, I know you too are going to work well together." Both Orion and and Liv stepped out of the office. Liv was wondering what use she would have of a partner, although she was happy for him she still felt worried that he was going to be a nuisance when they went undercover. "So, Orion said "What are we doing next" "Well, since you are now my partner… I guess you can come with me to _the Informational Center of Wizardry_ , There is a wizard who I think might be connected to a murder case _._ " Liv replied "Where is that." Orion asked. "It actually is in a muggle town, not far from here. Muggles think that it is a abandoned factory with a collapsed roof, but it actually is a place where we store all of the information about the witches and wizards of Great Britain. Liv said quite matter-of-factly as they walked down the halls passing many witches and wizards "Wait they have information on me,..." Orion replied sounding kind of scared. "Yep, your wand, any animal you own, your current residence, even police records." Liv said as they left the hall leading to the front of the Ministry. The halls were covered in posters with the big M (for ministry of magic) and posters of the current _Minister of Magic, Hermonie Granger_ were lining the walls. There was a large statue of a bunch of wizards looking as if they were heroically going into battle as a stream of letters floated above. Orion looked at the spectacle and exclaimed "Blimey it must be fun to work here at the Ministry." "Not really. she said. You constantly have to deal with people giving you a hard time about doing everything correctly and on time." She said truthfully. "It's not as easy as Hogwarts." She added as they walked past the massive statue. Orion said shyly "I've never been to Hogwarts, or any wizarding school." "Really cause you seem like a Hufflepuff." Liv joked letting out a small giggle. Orion didn't seem to get that many Hufflepuffs weren't the brightest of students so Liv moved on. Finally they reared around and ended up at a small fire place next to about 15 others. Many wizards and witches were emerging from them and going into them them seemingly disappearing. Liv drew out her wand and pointed it at the fireplace. A fire then appeared growing larger and larger until they could both feel the heat. Then she sprinkled a little bit of _Floopowder_ on the flames and they automatically turned to a bright green. "Here is some _Floopowder."_ She said as she gave him a bit of the Grey colored substance. "Thanks but I've never used the floo powder network before." Orion said sadly. "Oh it's a piece of cake all you have to do is say the place you want to go and drop the powder into the fire. You might feel a little queasy afterwards because it's your first time but you will get the hang of it after a few tries." Orion took the powder, appreciating that Liv understood and walked into the flames which surprisingly to him were not hot. Then Liv said repeat after me " _Informational Center of Wizardry"_. Orion repeated " _Informational Center of Wizardry"_. Then the emerald green flames engulfed him as he saw colors swirl around him then he ended up in a dimly lit room. There was a women standing next to a desk with a large quill scribbling down something on a piece of paper next to her. Only then did Orion realize that this women was completely white and floating. Then Liv came out of the fireplace dusting the soot that was on her gray suit. "Well how was the trip?" she asked . Orion answered "Good but I think you were right about me being a bit queasy, I'm hallucinating a woman floating next to that desk." "Ain't you ever seen a ghost before." The women responded. "Um ….no, but I could have sworn one lived in the basement of my house." Orion said realizing that he wasn't imaging the women. "Sorry Jaina, He doesn't get out a lot" Liv stated. Orion looked surprised that Liv knew this ghost. "I can tell." the ghost named Jaina muttered. Seeing that this awkward silence would never end Liv took it upon herself to introduce the two to each other. "Jaina, this is Orion, my new partner." Jaina interrupted "I didn't know you got married." "What, no we are ah… work partners you know detectives." Liv continued on "Orion, this is Jaina she was a slave for 73 years until she finally was freed and then died the next day." "Hello." Orion said to Jaina and she replied with a nod. "Well whose criminal record are you looking for?" The colorless ghost said. "I am looking for a Ellis Clad, we think he may be involved in a recent murder case." Liv informed. "Okay sweetie, you must be in a hurry then. I will be sure to get that for you right now, hold on." Jania walked up to the wall behind her and uttered some sort of password. Out of nowhere a door started to form in the wall. The door was wooden and had a very large handle on it. Jania then opened the giant door which led to a room that had extremely tall bookshelves filled with files. The room was fairly large but had no windows so the light came from a chandelier that cast a yellow glow over everything in the room. Jania then started floating through the bookshelves looking for the correct case file. A few minutes later Jania came back with a large stack of papers. Jania handed the file to Liv who read through them

 **Ellis Clad Information**

 _This information is not for public eye. We respect the privacy of the individual wizard/witch. This information should not be recreated in any form under the_ _1879 Wizard Protection Act._

 **Gender - Male**

 **Wand - 10" Holly, Rougarou Hair, Fine**

 **Birthdate - 9/15/1987**

 **Death - ******

 **Magical Creatures-None**

 **Animagus - No**

 **Crime/Offences - Harrassment, Magical Use of Assault, Illegal manufacturing of Grethin(Plant), Police Resistance**

 **Hair Color - Dark**

 **Race - White, British / Welsh**

 **Current Residence - Blind Stone Apartments #9**

Liv finished reading the first page of the packet. She was pondering what her next move was. "So…." Orion started. "I think we are going to have to visit our suspect." Liv said looking up from the files. Orion still looked confused so she handed him the files. Orion read through the document carefully. "Well he seems like a wonderful person." Orion replied sarcastically. "Yeah, with these kind of crimes it wouldn't surprise me if he murdered someone." Liv said confidently. "What evidence do you have against him?." Orion questioned. "We had an anonymous tip from someone close to him." Liv started. "This evidence is crucial to us because there wasn't much to begin with. He was dressed in a cloak so no one could see him, and he apparated as soon as he killed the wizard." "Wow that's really interesting" Jaina mused. "Oh sorry I forgot you were still here." Liv exclaimed. "Where else would I be?" Jaina implored. " Blimey look at the time" Orion interrupted the confrontation "Well we have to go to a meeting soon. Right Liv?" Orion nudged his co worker who said "Yeah the meetings in about fifteen minutes so we better leave. Jaina opened the door so that Liv and Orion could slip out and they both went back into the emerald green flames back to _the Ministry of Magic._ "What now" Orion asked calmly. "Now we have to go visit our suspect." Liv responded. Little did they know that they were uncovering a lot more than they bargained for…

 **Wow I really liked that first chapter, but the beginning wasn't as good as the rest. Also if you leave a review I will give you a shout out next chapter. The chapters will be posted weekly so i'm really looking forward to the next one!**


End file.
